civilexfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Medicus
" *puts on fedora* Faithfully, in this life and the next *tips* , I swear this *puts on fingerless gloves* : To follow my King *tightens belt* ; to ask for the blessing of Iehove *flexes arm* ; to uphold the Three Tenets in all walks of life *drinks mountain dew* . My life is for Medicus *puts hand on katana* ; I am my country and my country is me *unsheathes katana*. My kingdom is only as strong as I am *teleports behind you* - to be weak is to pull my countrymen down *puts sword to your head*; To be weak is to dishonor my king *pssh, nothing personell kid* . I will honor my Lord on earth and the Lord in heaven, to the end of days. My loyalty is yours, my king!"*cuts you into 100 pieces* - Medician oath of loyalty Overview just fuck my shit up fam The Three Tenets The Three Tenets, also known as the Tres Dogmata, are the philosophical foundation for the Kingdom of Medicus. They were created as a guideline to live by and as goals for all men to strive for. It is through their adherence to the Three Tenets and the blessing of Iehove that the Royal Family earns the right to rule Medicus. The Three Tenets are: # Autism (Magnitudo): Autism should be pursued in all things; build big, live long and surpass all who would challenge you. It is through greatness that the kingdom grows and develops to strive for ever-more splendor. # Cuckoldry''' (Gloria): Cuckoldry should be attained in all walks of life; fight for cigarette butts, fight for your minimum wage job and fight for the blessing of your NEET overlords. It is through personal cuckoldry that Iehove takes notice of us all - and the king notices too. Nobility and salvation await those who seek their own humiliation. # 'GRATIFICATION (''Cupientibus): Gratification should be had in all endeavors; a full belly, a bag of riches and a feeling of pride. The improvement and betterment of one's self benefits us all - as every nation is only as strong as it's weakest link. Their is no selfishness in getting one's just rewards. Government The Kingdom of Medicus is run as an absolute monarchy, with the king's word as law. While there exist other positions in government to administer the nation, all power flows back to and resides with the king; all other positions in the government exist to enact the king's will. Royal Family The highest level of government is the Royal Family, composed of the King, Queen and Prince. The Royal Family represents the core of Medicus' national identity and rule justly over all Medicians. As far as manners of succession go, whomever the current king names as heir becomes the prince and is promptly adopted into the Royal Family. The king may disinherit an heir if he sees fit to do so. The queen is always the wife of the king. * King of Medicus, Defender of the Faith (currently drhorrorshow): The head of state as well as the head of the national church, the king rules by divine right and has absolute power in Medicus. The king can declare war, create laws, appoint nobility to the House of Lords, approve crusades and assign titles of nobility to citizens of Medicus or foreign citizens of other nations. * Queen of Medicus, By the Grace of God '(currently ''UnchartedChart): The wife of the king, the queen maintains all the powers of the king when he is absent from the throne, either due to his physical absence from the country or if the king is unable to perform his duties at the time. The exception to this is that the queen does not reserve the power to grant foreign citizens titles of nobility. The queen also performs all marriages within the Kingdom of Medicus. * '''Prince of Medicus, Supreme Commander (currently death1rap2): The prince is the heir appointed to the throne by the king. In the event that both the king and queen are absent, the prince may exert all powers inherent to the queen if authorized by the archbishop. The prince acts as the supreme commander for the military forces of Medicus. House of Lords Below the Royal Family is the House of Lords. The House of Lords is composed of (currently) six nobles that act as both advisers to the Royal Family and as ministers of their respective fields to enact the will of the king. The House of Lords is appointed by the king and can be further expanded by the king at his discretion. Only the king can replace or appoint nobles to the House of Lords. When a noble is appointed, the archbishop must perform their coronation before they can assume the duties of their title. * Count of Truso (currently Zer0_Requiem): The Count of Truso is a title of nobility granted to the mayor of Medicus' capital city, Truso. The Count of Truso is responsible for the administration, development and infrastructure of the capital and cooperates with the other members of the House of Lords to these ends. * Lord of Agriculture (currently Dam_Son): The Lord of Agriculture is responsible for the food production of the entire nation. His duties include crop organization, food harvesting, food storage and surplus management. * Lord of Public Works (currently PoshTiara): The Lord of Public Works is the nobleman appointed to oversee all infrastructure throughout the kingdom and therefore works very closely with many of the other nobles in the House of Lords. They are responsible for a majority of the construction work in the kingdom, working on a wide range of projects from housing to roads to municipal buildings. * Royal Treasurer (currently Lukashenko): The Royal Treasurer is the nobleman who manages the coffers of the kingdom. The Royal Treasurer helps maintain the nation's economy, supervises commerce, regulates the exchange of goods and heads the national bank. * Captain of the Guard (currently floods_monitor): The Captain of the Guard is the commander of the defensive forces of the kingdom. The upkeep and development of fortifications as well as the organization of the defensive garrisons of Medicus full under his scope of responsibility. The duties of the Captain of the Guard require him to work in close tandem with the Prince. * Lord of Diplomacy (currently Finalzeta1): The Lord of Diplomacy acts as the head diplomat of the Kingdom of Medicus. They are primarily responsible for diplomatic negotiations with other nations and work closely with the Royal Family for that purpose. They present diplomatic proposals and treaties to other nations at the behest of the king and relay any information they receive back to the Royal Family. Religion The state religion of Medicus is Tetragramism. The national church of Medicus, the Sanctum Ecclesia Iehove, has close ties to the Royal Family and has the king at its head. * Archbishop '(currently ''Archangel91): The Archbishop is the highest order of the clergy within the Sanctum Ecclesia Iehove and acts as the executor of the king's will in all matters regarding the clergy. The Archbishop organizes almost all aspects of the church; appointing new priests, canonizing saints, proposing crusades to the king, interpreting holy scriptures and performing coronation ceremonies for members of the Royal Family and the newly appointed nobility. In the unlikely event of the king, queen and prince being absent or unable to rule, the archbishop will assume emergency powers (equal to the king's) to govern the nation until the time that the Royal Family can resume their duties. * 'Grand Inquisitor '(currently nomkinz): The Grand Inquisitor is the head of the Sanctum Verum Iehove, colloquially known as the Holy Inquisition. The Holy Inquisition acts as both the police force and the judicial system for the Kingdom of Medicus with the Grand Inquisitor acting as the supreme judge with the power vested in him by both the Archbishop and the King. The Grand Inquisitor acts at the behest of the Archbishop to investigate conspiracies, weed out foreign spies and punish acts of heresy. * '''Cardinal of Truso (currently worgeral): The Cardinal of Truso is the head priest of the capital city, Truso. The Cardinal is responsible for perform religious rites and practices for the citizens of the capital. The Cardinal of Truso is required to report any acts of heresy or blasphemy to the Grand Inquisitor. * Cardinal of Cremevale (currently LunaAlsomywaifu): The Cardinal of Cremevale is the head priest of the city of Cremevale. The Cardinal is responsible for perform religious rites and practices for the citizens of the Cremevale. The Cardinal of Cremevale is required to report any acts of heresy or blasphemy to the Grand Inquisitor. Military Broadly speaking, the military forces of the Kingdom of Medicus can be divided into two categories: * The Truso Guard acts as the defensive force of the capital of Medicus and of the kingdom as a whole. They are tasked with the upkeep and manning of Medicus' civil defenses in the event of unrest or invasion. Citizens can freely enlist into the Truso Guard but in times of urgency the king and queen maintain the right to draft citizens into the Truso Guard until the crisis has subsided. A specialized subset of the Truso Guard is the Truso Artillery Regiment; an combat team that utilizes explosive ordinance on the battlefield. They are commanded directly by the Captain of the Guard. * The Knights Nobilis are comprised of the military forces that are deployed outside the borders of Medicus and play the role of an offensive army; however they also aid the Truso Guard in protecting the homeland from invaders. The Knight Nobilis are hand picked by the Royal Family for service and are all granted the title of "Sir" along with a honorary surname that highlights some particular quality about that knight (ex. "Sir Steve the Brave"). The Knight Nobilis are commanded directly by the Prince of Medicus. Members of both the Truso Guard and the Knights Nobilis may operate in tandem depending on the situation at hand and their roles are not exclusive to each other. In the unlikely event of a crusade, the Sanctum Eccelsia Iehove may pull members from both to act as Crusaders. Cities Truso The capital city of the Kingdom of Medicus, home to both the Royal Family and the Sanctum Ecclesia Iehove. The city straddles a large plateau and waterfall. Cremevale An outlying town of the Kingdom of Medicus run by a town council. Demographics Current census of citizens: Nuremberg # Martin Bormann # Karl Dönitz # Hans Frank # Wilhelm Frick # Hans Fritzsche # Walther Funk # Hermann Göring # Rudolf Hess # Alfred Jodl # Ernst Kaltenbrunner # Wilhelm Keitel # Gustav Krupp von Bohlen und Halbach # Robert Ley # Baron Konstantin von Neurath # Franz von Papen # Erich Raeder # Joachim von Ribbentrop # Alfred Rosenberg # Fritz Sauckel # Dr. Hjalmar Schacht # Baldur von Schirach # Arthur Seyss-Inquart # Albert Speer # Julius Streicher __INDEX__ __FORCETOC__ Category:Nations